The present invention concerns epoxy resins prepared from phosphoramide materials and cured compositions thereof.
Epoxy resins have been cured with phosphoramide compounds thereby putting phosphorus atoms in the backbone of the cured product. The present invention places phosphorus atoms into the backbone via the epoxy resin rather than the curing agent thereby providing for a varying range of properties by providing a choice of curing agents rather than a choice of epoxy resin.